


Techno's Grave

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Techno comes to help babysit
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Turn Back Time! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 13
Kudos: 815





	Techno's Grave

The next day after Skeppy, Bad and Niki had taken Tubbo and Tommy shopping in the mainlands they had to figure out who would be watching them this time around until Wilbur decided to call in a friend that could possibly watch the two kids. Dream honestly didn’t know who Wilbur was planning on bringing but was surprised to see Techno arrive. He didn’t expect Techno to be much help since the man seemed like he wouldn't be good with kids but was pleasantly surprised.

They had all been in the dining room enjoying breakfast Wilbur telling them how he explained everything to Techno. Dream was a little worried about Techno watching Tommy and Tubbo but from what he could tell Tommy and Techno knew each other but how far back did that apply.

His gaze shifted to Techno who leaned against the entrance into the dining room, arms crossed and watching silently. It took a few minutes until Wilbur saw Tecno. “Oh! Techno your here” Techno silently nodded.

Tubbo and Tommy both turned to look at Techno and Tubbo’s eyes lit up as he stared. “Is that a crown can I see!” Tubbo asked. Techno raised an eyebrow in silent questioning before he sighed and pulled the crown off his head setting it on Tubbo’s. It was a little big on him and the sight made Dream smile under his mask.

“Didn’t expect you to agree to babysit” Dream muttered. Techno rolled his eyes. They’ve always had a sort of rivalry ever since Dream skyrocketed as a master at PVP, Techno standing alongside him as one of the best.

“Wilbur called in a favor and I can’t ignore it or Phil will have my head” Techno shrugged. “Besides, don’t judge a book by it’s cover”

“Whatever you say Techno” Schlatt sighed at the end of his words leaning back in his chair to run a hand through his hair. “I’ve got paperwork to do, see you guys later” Schlatt stood and exited the dining room the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“I have to make more pastries for the bakery, be careful when watching them Techno” Niki warned the underlying threat in her words going unnoticed by the two de-aged children in they’re seats looking at the crown Techno had placed on Tubbo’s head. The way Niki’s voice dropped, sounding more stern a contrast to her normal soft spoken voice.

“Welp I have some things I need to finish up back in Pogtopia” Wilbur muttered standing up with Niki and exiting the room. Leaving Dream and Techno with the two de-aged children.

“Don’t have anything to do, huh Dream?” Techno asked.

“Not really, George said he’d handle patching up all the command error and told me to take the day off, they’re a problem with me being here Techno” Dream responded leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest as he dropped his voice in pitch, speaking in a threatening tone of voice.

He stopped when he felt something hit against his leg and looked down to see Tubbo standing beside him staring up at him with wide eyes, the crown no longer on his head but on Tommy’s. “Can I see the mask again?” Tubbo asked.

Dream was originally going to decline giving it to him but he had a weak spot for Tubbo and Tommy and Tubbo was staring at him with those wide and pleading eyes that he couldn’t say no in the end. Which is how he ended up sitting in his chair sweater turned around to hide his face listening to the quiet talking of Tommy and Tubbo while Techno lightly snickered.

He could already tell the man was smirking. Techno on the other hand found this sight funny. “Can’t say not to kids huh Dream?” Techno snickered.

“Shut up Techno, neither could you” Dream responded.

“Not like I don’t have extra crowns” Techno retorted. “Kid can keep it for all I care”

“Really!” Techno looked down at Tubbo who had turned the minute he said this with a beaming smile. Techno nodded and Tubbo grinned, turning back around to face Tommy who had Dream’s mask on pushed to the side of his head so he could see while Tubbo was wearing the crown.

“What do you to wanna do today?” Techno asked. He had already been filled in on what happened from Wilbur, he was only babysitting today and then he’d head back to Phil. He knew he’d probably have to keep this info from Phil because the minute the guy found out he’d probably want to come straight over to see the two, Phil always had a soft spot for Tommy and Tubbo and kids in general. The guy would coo over them.

“Can we see the ocean?!” Tubbo asked, nearly yelling out his response to Techno’s question?

“Sure thing kid, might wanna give Dream back his mask so he can tag along” Techno responded with a small smile. Tommy nodded and went around the table handing the mask back to Dream who righted his sweater and kept his face from being visible while he put his mask back on.

Dream and Techno silently grabbed the necessary items they’d need to make boats, while Tommy and Tubbo went to get changed into a new pair of clothes and out of their pajamas. Once they had the necessary items for making boats and maybe fishing rods they waited by the door for the two kids. When they came running down the stairs, Techno's crown still placed on Tubbo’s head, they exited the house and made their way towards the ocean. Dream led the way since Techno had no idea where they were going. Techno decided not to bring his cape since it would only get in the way so he was just dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt with a red cloth tied around his waist and plain black shoes. His long pink hair pulled back into a braid that hung over his shoulder.

Arriving near the ocean was a little overwhelming with the amount of water around the area. The tree line was a good distance away leaving the rest of the ground covered in sand. Tommy and Tubbo ran forward towards the water, both were just dressed in plain shirts and black shorts, and white shoes but they had left their shoes near the base of a tree so sand couldn’t get into them

Techno and Dream sat near the edge of the forest watching as the two began playing the sand and trying to make sand castle. They watched a calm silence surrounding both of them. “Is it true?” Techno asked quietly, keeping his voice low and neutral.

“What?” Dream asked, looking at Techno. Techno didn’t turn to look at him, instead keeping his gaze on the two children playing near the water before he actually turned to look at Dream.

“About Tommy and Tubbo, their past?” Techno said.

  
“Yes, from what we were able to gather Tommy didn’t really live a good life, stuck with a neglectful and half the time drunk mother and an absolute moron of an uncle, as for Tubbo his parents died in an accident and Tommy’s mother took him in” Dream explained.

“Maybe Phil can help, from what I can gather Phil knew Tommy when the kid was at a young age, not sure how far that applies but I’m hopeful, I was originally not going to inform Phil but then I remembered Phil told me he knew Tommy when he was a kid” Techno replied.

The two turned back to watch the two kids, they were a little surprised at the size of the sand castle they were making since it wasn’t as big as it was when they had last been watching. The sand castle was surprisingly almost three blocks high with not much detail in it but it was obvious it was a series of towers next to each other.

“Might as well contact Phil and ask for his assistance” Dream sighed. “It’d give us a bit of insight, I want to look into Tommy and Tubbo’s past, I never bothered to in the beginning but after this I want to be able to understand as much as I can”

“Why?” Techno asked, genuinely confused.

  
“Because, Schlatt asked me a question around the first day these two were de-aged. _‘How much worse have we made their trauma with all this fighting’_ and I can’t help but worry even more than before”

Techno didn’t fully understand the extent to everything happening in the Dream SMP having his own things to worry about, he had been given an invitation before this whole ordeal and had been about ready to accept it and come and hang around Wilbur and Tommy until Wilbur springs this on him and suddenly he’s being asked to babysit, he originally had refused but then Wilbur pulled the ‘you owe me’ card and then Techno couldn’t really refuse. Wilbur and him have done a lot of stupid things which lead them to make bets, sometimes Techno wins, sometimes Wilbur wins it’s a 50/50 chance. Techno hasn’t really used any of the ‘you owe me’ cards because he doesn’t know what he’d need Wilbur’s help for because he does everything on his own.

The two fall back into a comfortable silence until Tubbo is running over to them. “Come help us make a sand castle” Tubbo grins. Dream and Techno both nod and follow the kid back over to Tommy leaving their shoes near the tree next to Tommy’s and Tubbo’s. Dream had to pull off his hoodie not wanting to get it dirty and hang it from a tree branch and now had on a normal green T-shirt.

The two sat down in front of the sand castle until Dream grinned behind his mask and had an idea. He pulled out a small and blunt pocket knife and drew more details with it onto the sand castle. Tommy watched until he realized what Dream was doing and left him to continue. Techno sighed and helped Dream do more details on the sand castle with his own pocket knife.

Once they were finished with the details Dream and Techno scooted back Tubbo and Tommy following them and the four looked at the sand castle with huge smiles. “I’m taking a picture stand in front of it,” Dream says as he pulls up a screen panel. Tubbo stands to the right of the sand castle with Techno sitting beside him and Tommy stands on the left Dream walking over to sit beside him. The screen panel is facing them showing them an image of how the picture will look. There's a blinking red dot in the top right corner and a five flashes across the screen counting down. Once it hits one there's a snap sound and Dream jumps up and looks at the picture with a smile.

He shows the other three the picture. “Send me that” Techno says and Dream nods, Tommy and Tubbo are happily smiling.

“Can we bury Techno in the sand” Tommy asks with a huge grin on his face. Techno has a fake surprised look on his face.

  
“Kids already trying to make my grave” Techno huffs and Dream can’t help but snort lightly. Techno lays down on the ground and Tommy and Tubbo begin pilling sand over Techno’s legs first.

Since their starting with Techno’s legs, Techno pulls up a panel screen and lays their swiping through data on the screen. Dream takes a before picture to compare to an after picture as he watches.

It takes the two kids a bit to cover Techno from the waist down but that's when Dream realizes they made it look like a mermaid tail and he doubled over laughing much to Techno’s dismay. Dream does take a picture. 

Tommy and Tubbo are happily oblivious to Techno’s inner turmoil and Dream’s obvious joy and begin helping the two cover the rest of Techno from the waist to the neck. Dream gets another idea and pulls up the screen panel again shrinking the screen and changing the settings to record. The screen shrinks and floats in front of his right eye, the screen doesn’t cause any disturbance being partially see through but still recording.

After they are done covering Techno entirely, Dream stops the recording and decides to take another picture. He is standing kneeling next to Techno the screen still catching Techno’s face. Techno is laying there sticking out his tongue at the camera while Dream holds up a peace sign, Tommy and Tubbo sitting behind Techno holding up peace signs of their own.

At this point sundown has come and the four pack up, after digging Techno out of the ground and leaving the sand castle there, They get their shoes back on and Dream pulls his sweater back on and they make their way back to Niki’s place.

When they get back Niki, Schlatt and Wilbur are already their looking tired and worn out unlike Dream and Techno.

“Did you guys have fun?” Wilbur asked, watching as Tommy climbed up onto a chair.

“Yes!” Tubbo said excitedly. “We went to see the ocean and built a sand castle, we got to bury Techno”

“Kids already trying to dig my grave” Techno cuts in getting a laugh from Wilbur, Schlatt and Niki.

  
“Dream took pictures” Tommy says.

“No my dignity” Techno complains.

“I have blackmail” Dream grins behind his mask, the playfulness in his voice obvious.

“You wouldn’t!” Techno said faking surprise.

“Oh I would, the great Techno buried by two kids, imagine the rumors” Dream teases.

“The audacity of some people” Techno huffs taking a seat across from Tommy.

“Who’s cooking tonight?” Niki askes.

“I’ll do it” Techno sighs and stands up.

“Didn’t know you could cook Techno” Dream taunted.

“You're helping,” Techno says. Dream huffs and follows him into the kitchen to help him make dinner and give the others a break.


End file.
